Whip Me
by XxImaMariaxX
Summary: Barry discovers some interesting things about Paul.  Paul discovers that Barry isn't as innocent as he looks. WARNING: Lemons, derogatory language, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fanfic. COLDCOFFEESHIPPING :D. I made Paul and Barry 18 years old.

Warning: This is boyxboy stuff with masosadism and posibly lemons in later chapters. Maybe there some swears. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any pokemon content. This is purely fan based.

* * *

><p>Pumped up with passion and excitement, Barry looked up at the jam-packed audience with eyes filled with tears of joy. It's been a long while since Barry fought Paul in a pokemon battle.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please put your hands together for Paul!" Barry felt a rush of exhilaration the moment Paul's name was called out. As Barry braces himself for the arrival of Paul, his palms began to sweat as the excitement builds up within him. From the darkness, Paul appears to be walking in a god-like manner, as though he is magically gliding across the stage, like a heaven-sent angel. Paul's dark-purple hair appears to be glimmering in the spotlight, while his feet make his way to the stage.

"This will be a simple one-on-one battle. BEGIN!"

"Torterra! Stand by for battle!"

Just hearing the sound of Paul's voice creates a rush of emotions inside Barry's head.

"Go, Empoleon!" Shouted Barry, as the blue penguin appears from it's pokeball.

The moment Empoleon enters the stage, Paul makes his move on Berry's pokemon.

"Use energy ball!"

Barry barely noticed Empoleon being hit by the giant, green ball as his eyes are more focused on Paul than the actual battle. A moment later, Barry finally snapped back into the reality of the battle, but before he can make a move, Paul once again orders torterra to attack Empoleon.

"Torterra, use energy ball once again!"

Instead of ordering Empoleon to dodge the attack, Barry just stood there, captivated by the sound and movement of Paul.

"The way Paul commands his pokemon is just awesome!" Barry though as he uselessly stood on the stage, with his eyes gazing towards Paul.

Just with two moves, the battle was over. Empoleon laid on the ground, covered with sweat, blood, and burns from scraping across the ground, as Empoleon had to endure two powerful attacks from Torterra.

" And the winner is... Paul!"

The crowd cheered but showed signs of confusion to why Barry battled the way he did. Paul stood there and nodded in satisfaction before he turned around to leave the stage. Barry didn't want to lose Paul, so he called out after him.

"Paul, wait!"

Paul sighed and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Paul, you were... awesome! Your pokemon are so strong and powerful! What's your secret to training them?"

" I can't tell you now. We need to get lost so they can prepare for the next battle."

Before Paul turned around to leave, Barry stopped him once again.

"Wait! Maybe we can meet up later so you can tell me some of your battling techniques."

Berry thought, "for sure he's not going to see me later on. He doesn't seem interested in me at all, and maybe he's not even gay or bi like I am."

"Fine, meet me at the bar down the street at 10:00." Paul said as he turned around and started walking. While walking away, he said in a low, dark tone, "Don't be late."

"Yes!" Barry thought.

" I can't believe it! I have a date with Paul!."

Barry turned around, ecstatic and realized he left poor, blood-soaked Empoleon dying on the ground.

"Oh no! I left Empoleon by accident!"

Barry rushed over to Empoleon to see if he or she (Barry didn't really know) was alright.

"I'm sorry, Empoleon, I completely forgot about you."

Empoleon just grunted in pain and anger.

"Return!"

Empoleon was relieved to finally be resting inside a pokeball. Barry started walking off the stage. He was so happy, that he was pretty much frolicking off the battle field. Barry went off the the waiting room to find that Ash had been waiting for him.

"Hey Ash!" Barry exclaimed. "What's up?"

Barry couldn't take his smile off his face.

"Why are you so happy? You just pathetically lost a battle! What the hell happened to you?"

"Ash, you're always so uptight about battles. Who cares? It's just a battle."

Ash appeared to be surprised about Barry's calm, laid-back attitude after losing a battle. In the pokemon world, losing a battle meant everything. After all, in the pokemon world, people seemed to care about their pokemon over themselves and other important issues in the world.

"But Barry, it's not just that you lost a battle. It was the way you battled! That was sad!"

It doesn't matter anyways because I'm meeting up with Paul after, so that he can tell me his secrets to winning." Paul bragged, still, with a giant grin on his face.

"If you say so Barry. It's just weird, you're usually disappointed after losing a battle. You're acting like you just won the lottery."

"Well not this time. There's more to life than just pokemon battles. There's nothing to be upset about."

Barry saw that Ash had nothing more to say, so he left the pokemon stadium and began to walk home.

The whole way home, Barry couldn't stop thinking about Paul and meeting up with him later on. As soon as he got home, he plopped himself onto his bed and thought about didn't care about the humiliation the battle he lost, or who won the competition, or if Empoleon is pissed off at him. He only cared about the date he had with was only 4:00 and there was nothing to do but wait for six long, gruelling hours.

Barry lived alone with his pokemon. He makes a profit off of selling his merchandise to fans, and winning pokemon contests. He rarely got lonely because of his outgoing personality and he always had his pokemon anyway. Wherever he went, he easily made friends. He doesn't really have a home, instead he travels town to town and stayed in inns or hotels temporarily. Barry prefers this lifestyle over living the stereotypical life with a house, a family, a dog, and a white picket fence. For him, life couldn't get anymore free and exciting, but still, there was always something missing. He never had and permanent friends, he just had random people to prevent him from getting bored. His pokemon were always with him, but the only thing they could say are their own names. Listening to them is like listening to a robot, or some sort of machine.

Barry laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, letting minutes tick by. He had nothing to do, so he killed time by watching T.V. And playing pokemon XD on gamecube. When he got bored of that, he turned on his ipod and listened to "gotta catch em' all." He let this continue until it was time to go.

While walking, he smiled the whole way. As he got closer and closer, he noticed a lot of gay couples. Many were holding hand or kissing. Some were wearing very bright, colourful clothing and other were even wearing costumes with vivid colours. There were many gay couples making out on the sidewalk.

"Wow, it's very lively here for this time of night." He thought as he stumbled across a gay couple sitting by the curb, making out. He continued to walk through the crowd of people until he came across his destination. He came to a a building with heavily tinted glass doors. Above the tinted doors was a sign that said "Leather n' Chains," in bright, colourful, lit up letters, which was the name of the bar. It was finally 10:00 and Barry stepped closer to the door. He hesitantly opened the door to reveal what was waiting for him inside.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please review if you want another chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I was bored in my chemistry class so I decided to finish this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing of Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the bar, Barry instantly realized he was standing inside a gay bar. With all the flashing lights, the go-go dancers, loud music, Barry felt like he was in a whole new world. He even noticed that some of the Pokemon were hired to perform sexual acts on the customers. After processing everything in his mind, Barry recalled why he was there in the first place.<p>

'_I can't believe it. Paul is gay! Haha, I knew it, but where could he be?_' Barry thought to himself, searching for Paul. Barry pushed himself through the crowd of people until he found Paul sitting at the bar, drinking. Barry was stunned to see Paul drinking in a gay bar. Barry pushed his way through more people and made his way to a seat beside Paul.

"Hello, Paul. I had no idea that you are gay. I guess that makes two of us."

"Have a drink," Paul said, taking another sip from his drink.

"...But I don't drink."

"It's good for you," Paul said, taking another sip.

Before Barry could refuse a drink, Paul decided to order for him.

"Bartender, give my friend a scotch," Paul called out to the bartender.

'_Wow, Paul is so much more friendly and mellow when he's drunk,_' Barry thought, flabbergasted by Paul's unusual behaviour.

"Here you go, hunny. Drink up, sweetie." The bartender winked at him and flamboyantly pushed the drink toward Barry.

"Well, alright then. Bottoms up!"

Barry took the scotch in his hand and shot it down his throat.

"Woah, that's powerful stuff... Bartender give me another."

Paul just grinned and as he watched Barry get completely hammered by all the alcohol he was consuming.

Once Barry got completely wasted, he slurred, "So...uhh...what's your secret to training your Pokemon?"

"Instead of wasting time telling you that, I have a better idea."

"Wha...whazzat? Barry asked, almost falling out of his chair.

"Follow me."

Paul got up and headed toward the back of the bar, while Barry did his best to keep up. They entered a large, dark room. Things were quieter with reduced loud music and partying. In this room, Barry saw people tied up, being whipped or tortured in some sort of sexual way. There were also Pokemon in this room, such as Bulbasaurs using wine whip on people. People and Pokemon were having sex chained up, or handcuffed to something. The people (or Pokemon) that were tied up seemed to be enjoying the pain and being controlled as they begged for more. The ones that were performing the torture were wearing leather belts, masks, chains, and black, leather gloves.

"Barry, come here," Paul demanded, putting on a mask and taking out a belt. Barry turned his attention to Paul and wobbled over to him.

"Let's play a game called 'Cops and Robbers.' It's not the same cops and robbers we played when we were kids. I'll explain the rules. Let's pretend you're the robber and I'm the cop. You have done a crime so I have to punish you, and you must not resist. You must listen to everything I say."

"Alrighty, I love games. Let's do this!" Barry exclaimed, pumped up.

"You must first take off all of your clothes."

Barry willingly obeyed, completely drunk out of his mind. Paul started by taking out a blindfold and tying it around Barry's eyes. Then, he took out a pair of handcuffs, attached to his belt and handcuffed Barry to a wooden post. The wooden post was the shape of an 'X.' One hand was handcuffed to one end of the post, and the other hand was handcuffed to the other part of the post. Paul then took out two pieces of rope, spread out Barry's legs, and tied each leg to the bottom ends of the wooden post. Barry's body was completely spread out, vulnerable to Paul's devious mind. Paul had the power to do anything he wanted to him. Paul started by placing his cold, bare hands on Barry's naked back.

"Your hands are so cold," Barry said as his body shivered when Paul's hands were placed on Barry's bare back.

"I didn't say you could talk," Paul demanded in a low, intimidating voice.

"Alllllrighty!" Barry said, preppy from the alcohol.

Barry started squirming and giggling while Paul rubbed his hands on Barry's back. He seemed to be enjoying the fact the he was being controlled.

"You're a stubborn one. I'll have to do something about all that squirming."

Paul took out a long piece of rope and wrapped it around Barry's waist and tied his body securely to the center of the 'X' on the wooden post.

"Now, stay quiet or the punishment will become more severe," Paul mumbled in Barry's ear.

Both Barry and Paul were drunk, but Barry could not smell the alcohol on his breath because his breath was ten times stronger of alcohol. Paul took out a studded, leather belt from around his waist and looped one end around his hand. He then raised his arm and brought the belt down on Barry's back with enough force for Barry to cry out in pain. Barry tried to wiggle around but he was so tightly tied up, he could barely move. Barry knew he wasn't going anywhere so he just took the pain. He kind of liked it too.

"Yeahhh! This is so hot, Paul."

Barry enjoyed being tied up, under Paul's control. After all, Barry had been in love with Paul for the past five years. Being tied up naked by Paul was Barry's dream. With every whip, Barry could feel a jolt of sharp, intense pain. After a few more whips, Paul could see red, glowing marks on Barry's back. By now, Barry's back was throbbing.

"Sum more! I want sum more!" Barry shouted out.

"It's time for our next activity," Paul said while untying the rope that was tied around Barry's waist and feet. The ropes were so tight that once Paul took them off, the ropes left marks engraved on Barry's body.

"I'm freeee!" Barry bursted out in a trivial voice.

"Quiet!" Paul demanded in his dark, stern voice. "You're not free yet. I'm still in command here. I am your master."

"Whatever you say, Hunny-Bunny!"

Paul took off the handcuffs that were attached to the post, then he forced Barry to turn around and re-handcuffed him to the wooden post, this time facing Paul. Barry was still blindfolded so he wondered what was yet to come. Suddenly, Barry felt two cold fingers being shoved up his ass.

"Your hands are freezing!" Barry yelped.

Paul ignored Barry's dumb comment and began sliding his fingers in and out of Barry's ass.

"Waha! Pokey pokey!"

Barry was so intoxicated that he didn't realize what Paul was doing. Barry saw Paul take out a giant dildo from his belt.

"Whadaya gonna do with that? Barry stupidly said.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna ram it so far up your ass that it'll come out of your mouth."

And that's exactly what Paul did – except it didn't literally come out of Barry's mouth.

"Woah, this thing is huge!"

Paul slid the dildo in and out of Barry until they heard, "Attention please, sadists and masochists! You all know the saying that all good things must come to an end. Well, unfortunately the bar will be closing in ten minutes. Please put down your belts and chains and head for the exit. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow night for another fabulous time!"

"Dammit," Barry muttered.

He took out the dildo that was inside of Barry's hole and looked at his watch. It was already 3:30 in the morning. Leather n' Chains was only open at night and closed in the daytime. Paul untied the rope around Barry's feet and waist, then unhand-cuffed him. Barry finally felt mobile after being stuck to a wooden post for so long.

"Let's go," Paul said as he walked toward the exit.

Barry followed behind him, stumbling over tables and chairs. Paul and Barry made it outside Leather n' Chains.

"That was so much fun, Paul. We gotta do it again some day," Barry slurred.

"Yea. I'm going home."

Paul began walking home, disappearing from sight. Barry turned around to walk home, but he was so wasted that he forgot where his hotel was. Barry took a few steps in some random direction, then passed out on the ground.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope ya guys liked it. Have a nice day!<p> 


End file.
